dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Followers
Dragon Followers in general are loyalists, worshippers or henchmen of King Feather, also known as the Red Dragon. There were a large number of Dragon Followers throughout Lagendia, composed of humans as well as non-human races. Human Dragon Followers in particular are dressed in red robes and wear an ornate dragon's-head-shaped mask. The most high-ranking Dragon Followers are called Apostles. History The Black Dragon Raid Dragon Followers have been prevalent even before the Black Dragon Raid, but their existence was only first recorded during the battles against the Black Dragon Karas, where the former Dark Elf Queen Elena, one of the Seven Apostles of the Red Dragon, led a separate force known as the Red Army as the Six Heroes fought the Black Dragon. After the fall of the Black Dragon Karas, Velskud accidentally absorbed it's jewel inside his body. Elena took Velskud away with her and brought him to King Feather who, infuriated, ordered Karahan to take Velskud with him and find a way to retrieve the jewel back from him. Despite Velskud escaping before the jewel could be obtained, the Dragon Followers continued to gain power, and they soon resorted to bending the vulnerable will of the people of Lagendia. Throughout the years, they infiltrated the ranks of the Cleric Order, and they were able to gain new members this way. By the present time, they have managed to enlist Cleric Jake, along with countless others, as Dragon Followers. The quick thinking of the Player was able to expose the identities of the two Clerics as traitors to the order and as Dragon Followers, and Clerics Jake and Cedric fall into the hands of their brothers. But this was not enough to weaken the Dragon Followers, as the two are merely pawns for their plans. Meanwhile, as the Dragon Followers continue to recruit new members into their force, they start a hunt of those who try to abandon their duties as Dragon Followers, a crime punishable by death. Death to the Deserters Dragon Followers follow a strict rule regarding joining the group. This rule states that leaving the cult is forbidden, and those who have been found to have abandoned the group will be executed. Dragon Followers who have left the group will be branded with a seal on their left backhand, the symbol of a traitor, and this symbol will be the mark needed by Dragon Followers to locate and kill a suspected deserter to the group. Members from the Seven Apostles are given more rights than the common minions, but they still must promise loyalty to King Feather. Known members who have been executed by Dragon Followers after attempting to leave the group are Viscount Arlento and Lena's parents. Spread Although the group has lost many members due to betrayals and campaigns that oppose their advances, the Dragon Followers continue influencing other areas in Lagendia, notably the region surrounding Lotus Marsh, and recruited the warring Native tribe called the Assays. However, their rule is short-lived after the death of one of the Apostles named Karahan despite having claimed the jewel of the Green Dragon Kujata, and the intervention of Jasmine's army, which laid waste on the deserts of Tel Numara, overpowering the Dragon Follower armies stationed there. Forced to flee, the remaining Apostles Rozalinde and Ignacio travel to Anu Arendel, taking advantage of the then-ongoing conclave to reestablish forces and weaken the elven opposition as their leader Feder makes advances to the Monolith. Known Dragon Followers *Lena's parents (committed treason, executed) *Cleric Jake (killed by the Player) *Viscount Arlento (executed) The Seven Apostles Original members *Elena (deceased) *Velskud (abandoned) *Karahan (deceased) *Bishop Ignacio (deceased) *Lambert *Yuvenciel (retired) *Illusion (abandoned) New Apostles *Elena (deceased) *Rozalinde *Karahan (deceased) *Bishop Ignacio *Lambert *Yuvenciel (retired) *Typhoon Kim (deceased) Current Apostles *Rozalinde *Bishop Ignacio *Lambert *Feder Category:Terminology Category:Dragon Followers Category:Lore